Rail maintenance crews inspect locomotives, including rail bogie wheels, axle-boxes, etc. Presently, rail maintenance crews visually check a geometry of the axle-boxes and components associated therewith, such as a sensor. To assist with their inspecting, optical sensors/identifiers (e.g., a bar code) can be attached to the axle-boxes to identify each axle-box. In turn, rail maintenance crews utilize the optical sensors/identifiers to complete documentation memorializing the inspection. Despite the use of optical sensors/identifiers, manual inspections are time consuming and require a particular expertise that few individuals within the rail maintenance crews possess.